Impune
by lightfeatherxa
Summary: Me ayudas a matarlo y que nadie lo sepa. Te ayudo con tu armario y tú me borras la memoria. No quiero recordar nada. Nada de él, nada de ti y nada de lo que ayudarte va a producir. [Dramione Two Shot]
1. Habemus Trato

**N/A: ¡Buenas!**

 **Me paso casualmente por aquí a dejar este Two Shot para aquellos que por ahí no saben me refiero simple y sencillamente a una historia con dos partes. Esta siendo la primera.**

 **Aviso que este es un Fic oscuro a mis ojos. Sé que FanFiction es un vortex a la oscuridad, pero independientemente de lo que hay dando vueltas por aquí, esta historia tiene contenido fuerte.**

 **Espero que si les gusta me lo hagan saber, porque si bien mis otras historias no son color de rosa, esta es la primera en la que verdaderamente luché para no contenerme y así escribir algo que aun publicándolo me hace dudar si me siento cómoda compartiéndolo o no.**

 **Por último este fic va dedicado a las muchachas del grupo. Me soportan siendo insoportable y eso ya saben... derrite mi _kokoro_ , así que gracias. **

**Y gracias a todos los que leerán a partir de ahora.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **Albertina**

* * *

 **IMPUNE**

* * *

La carta que me envió papá sigue descansando sobre la colcha verde de mi cama en las mazmorras. Theo está abstraído en su propia mente, mientras Blaise recorre mi cuerpo con su vista una y otra vez. Crabbe y Goyle deben estar en la cocina, atormentando elfos mientras demandan más comida. Somos cinco en esa habitación, pero el único consciente de que algo está ocurriendo conmigo es Blaise Zabini. Si incluimos el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin, hay una sola persona más que sabe que algo está ocurriendo, o lo sospecha, y es Pansy Parkinson.

Los dos parecen haberme adoptado como sujeto de práctica para el día que se olviden de tomar una poción anticonceptiva y traigan a un niño al mundo. Salazar sabe lo que puede llegar a ser de la vida de ese engendro. Su madre está más loca que la lunática en Ravenclaw y su padre tiene su propia cabeza metida tan hondo en su culo que el niño puede estar por saltar de la torre de astronomía y no lo notará

─Tocas la carta y se prenderá fuego─digo con calma y cierto asco.

Mi rostro tiene esta cosa de contonearse en una genuina expresión de hijo de puta madre, y es más que nada porque lo soy. Un par de años atrás era un puberto estúpido con aires de grandeza, nos movemos tres años al futuro y soy una reverenda mierda. De las escorias de la sociedad que alguien debería tomarse el trabajo de eliminar.

─¿Eres consciente de que todo este secretismo confirma que algo está ocurriendo, verdad?─pregunta Blaise juntando las dos cejas pobladas negras de manera que parezca una sola.

─Me importa una mierda lo que creas y dejes de creer. Vete a follar a Pansy o vete a comprar una palanca para intentar desencajar ese cráneo de tu culo, por todo lo que me importa haz un plan por cuenta propia, pero deja de meterte en mi vida, Zabini.─él succiona la punta de su lengua contra el paladar, produciendo un chasquido reprobatorio.

Veo su esbelta figura bañada en chocolate levantase de su cama y comenzar a avanzar en mi dirección. Estoy debatiendo entre maldecirlo con mi varita, o pretender ser muggle por un instante y reventar mis nudillos contra su mandíbula. Elijo quedarme estoico sentado en mi cama, viéndolo caminar hasta el lugar donde está la carta enviada por mi padre. Le advertí que si la toca se prenderá fuego y cuando toca la superficie seca del pergamino, el mismo se enciende como una pila de hojas secas rociada con queroseno y encontradas por un cerillo ardiente.

─¡¿Qué mierda, Draco?!─grita Theo volviendo del universo en el que su mente estaba vagando. Su vida es una mierda. La de todos los Slytherin se está convirtiendo en una mierda, pero la de él lo es desde primer año y esa costumbre de viajar a otro lado la tiene desde antes que pusiéramos un pie en este viejo y polvoriento castillo.

─Te dije que se prendería fuego.─le recuerdo a Zabini con asco, mientras éste tira el pergamino en el suelo y lo apaga con la suela de sus caros zapatos de cuero. Son iguales a los míos, lo sé porque todo lo que compro, Blaise lo compra un mes después. Quiere ser como yo, y yo no consigo entender la razón, yo soy una basura y mi vida es un infierno. No hay nada que envidiar.

─¿Qué escondes?.─me reprocha con bronca. A cambio me pongo de pie y camino fuera de la habitación, dejando a un exaltado Nott y a un contrariado Zabini detrás.

La sala común de mi casa está prácticamente vacía, exceptuando por dos niñas que no alcanzarán los trece años. Están cuchicheando mientras pretenden hacer la tarea. Cuando paso cerca de ellas se sonrojan, y una incluso no logra reprimir una risita tan irritante que puedo sentir el cosquilleo en mis dedos que sugiere que me arranque mi propio cabello. Soy un hijo de puta, pero a veces pretendo no serlo, y a cambio les doy una sonrisa concentrando mis ojos grises en cada una de ellas. Para que luego no se peleen por quien obtuvo mi atención y quien no.

Verdaderamente hablando, si quisiera ser un poco menos mierda debería detenerme un segundo y decirles que tienen terrible gusto en hombres, porque si aspiran a ser novias de algún sangre pura como yo, no sólo serán miserables, sino que se darán cuenta que el encanto está presente de la puerta para fuera. En la intimidad abunda la miseria.

Mis pies me hacen salir de allí y caminar por el escasamente iluminado pasillo que lleva de las mazmorras al hall de entrada. El castillo está empapado en silencio, con el ocasional susurro de algún personaje charlatán en los cuadros. Uno pensaría que ser una figura en una pintura no proveería tanto material de discusión.

Mi mente viaja a mi urgente realidad. Tengo que matar a Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape tiene una promesa inquebrantable hecha con mi madre, por lo que puede ser que termine matando a dos personas para el final del semestre. O cuatro, si tengo en consideración que Lucius y Narcissa están bajo amenaza del mismísimo señor tenebroso, cuya voz escucho susurrar en mi oído todo el día y es gracias a la fresca marca negra que luce mi antebrazo.

Estoy aterrado, estoy destrozado, soy como un hueso a disposición de un perro. Lo puedo sentir clavar sus dientes en mi. Puedo sentir como me arranca la carne de raíz y me destroza hasta dejarme hecho nada. Hasta quedar despojado de todo lo que era y volverme algo nuevo que ser.

El susurro del señor tenebroso en mi oído es como el silbar de una letal serpiente. Intento ignorarlo y estoy fallando miserablemente, cuando la escucho. No es un grito y no es un gemido. Es el vociferar de una simple disconformidad. El estilo de disconformidad que produce sentarte en un lugar incómodo por demasiado tiempo, o aquella que nace en tu pierna cuando hace horas que estás de pie.

Viene del rincón oscuro al lado de la escalera. En aquel pequeño hueco en el que solía estar una oxidada armadura y que ahora no hay nada, porque todavía están puliendo el viejo pedazo de hojalata. Mis pies se mueven silenciosamente, procurando no ser visto. No sé si es simple curiosidad o tal vez morbo. Quiero ver que están haciendo y tal vez observar por un rato. Nunca vi a dos personas tener sexo frente a mis ojos y la idea suena en iguales cantidades desagradable como intrigante. Pienso que tal vez debería dejar de querer ver a las personas tener sexo y en cambio tenerlo yo mismo. La última vez que lo hice fue una quincena atrás, cuando enterré mi miembro en la garganta de Pansy Parkinson para callarla y a la vez molestar a Zabini. Él se había comprado el mismo saco que yo, y no paraba de alardear como Pansy lo había dejado colarle los dedos en plena clase de Flitwick.

─¿Sí qué te gusta, verdad?─la voz suena acelerada y bordeando el pánico.

Sé que no me concierne, pero me acerco aún más. Es recién cuando estoy peligrosamente cerca de los presentes, que noto los rizos caramelo de los que vive hablando Daphne y como le gustaría enterrar sus dedos en los mismo mientras se monta a Cormac McLaggen. Todos en Slytherin le decimos que es una falta de respeto que nos digan que somos una mierda, porque ese muchacho lleva el término a un nivel completamente nuevo. Es así como sé que es él.

Cuando lo veo mover su cadera es que me doy cuenta que se está follando a alguien. La persona que está siendo aplastada contra la sucia pared de ese polvoriento rincón, es la misma que soltó el sonido de descontento. Sonido que en ese mismo momento reaparece, pero ese está mojado de algo nuevo, dolor. No muy fuerte y no muy dominante, pero dolor.

─No hagas ese ruido, cariño, que todos en Hogwarts saben que morías porque te follara. No sé por qué insistes en hacerte la difícil.─no hay respuesta y en cambio lo veo acelerar el movimiento de su cadera una vez más. Es errático y no puedo evitar pensar que la pobre condenada que esté siendo follada por ese cerdo no debe estar teniendo una buena noche. ─¡Dije que no hagas ese ruido!─reclama con cierta furia antes de tomarla fuerte del brazo y apretarlo.

Puedo ver sus dedos clavarse sobre la piel tostada de la chica. Me contemplo intervenir, porque podré ser toda la escoria que soy, pero forzar a una mujer amerita un avada directo a las pelotas. Si eres feo como un dementor, apela al condenado sentido del humor, y si aun así nadie quiere tocarte ni con hechizo pues vuélvete inventivo con tu mano, un par de juguetes y _Playwitch._

─Gime─pide la lacra de McLaggen y la respuesta automática es un gemido. ─Gime más fuerte, gime como sé que te está gustando.─hay otro gemido, más fuerte y más convincente. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta que hay algo raro sucediendo. Pienso que el susurro de Voldemort en mi oído me ha vuelto bastante estúpido y que ya no logro concentrarme como antes. Es por eso que culpo a todo lo que me he convertido por no haber intervenido antes. ─pídeme que te folle más fuerte, ruega─la respuesta es inmediata.

─Follame mas fuerte, te lo ruego─escucho esa voz y todo mi cuerpo se vuelve rígido. De todas las personas que imaginé que podían estar contra esa pared no se me ha cruzado por la cabeza que pueda ser ella. Hermione Granger teniendo sexo contra una inmunda pared pasada la hora de dormir, con Cormac McLaggen. Como he dicho, estoy lento y por eso tardo ese segundo extra en darme cuenta que no está ahí por voluntad propia.

Estoy por intervenir pero la muy lacra de McLaggen ruge como un jodido tigre cuando llena a Granger con un muy sentido orgasmo. Veo su culo blanco contraerse y un hilo de baba caer por su mentón y al hombro de ella. Es patético de todas las manera que un hombre puede serlo. Y ahí como quien no quiere la cosa se sale de ella y se abotona los pantalones.

La pollera de Granger está a la altura de su cadera, su ropa interior alrededor de sus tobillos. Tiene un seno fuera de su sujetador y apareciendo por el escote que producen los botones sueltos de su camisa. Su cabello está más revuelto que nunca y es cuando recién noto sus ojos que entiendo lo que está pasando. Si está presente es en cuerpo, porque su mente está encerrada en alguna parte de su cabeza, en donde la consciencia se va cuando la maldición _imperius_ está funcionando.

─Te olvidaras de todo lo que ocurrió aquí, Granger─ le susurra McLaggen de manera autoritaria. ─Creerás que estabas caliente y no aguantaste a llegar a tu cama para tocarte, así que lo hiciste en este rincón.─ella asiente de la manera menos _Grangeriana_ que existe. Como un perro faldero sin cerebro. Sin vida y sin personalidad. ─¿Qué ocurrió aquí?─lo escucho preguntar. Empiezo a alejarme de donde estoy, porque McLaggen se está por ir y no quiero que me vea. Me muevo rápidamente al hueco que da inicio al túnel de ida a mi casa.

─Estaba caliente y me escondí a tocarme─responde Granger. Él se ríe de manera tan puerca como lo es él.

─Espera diez minutos y luego vete tú─y sin más que decir sale del escondite y en dirección a la planta alta. Es un prefecto y está sucio con los residuos de la inmundicia que acaba de protagonizar. Está yendo al baño privilegiado que le corresponde y apuesto el total de mi fortuna a ello. Soy un enfermo de la vida, pero soy un muy rico enfermo de la vida, por lo que estoy seguro para afirmarlo con tan altas probabilidades en mi contra.

El decir que no sé qué hacer no empieza a cubrir la situación. Es Hermione Granger y es la mismísima razón de la causa en la que me enrolé. Tengo que matarla, tengo destruirla a ella y a toda la mugre del mismo origen. Es menos que basura en mi zapato. El problema es que es una cosa la teoría y otra cosa la práctica. Me doy cuenta que podría matarla en combate, pero que tengo ganas de vomitar de ver lo que le pasó. La suela de mis caros zapatos italianos está chocando contra la fría piedra del suelo mientras camino hasta quedar parado frente a ella.

─¿Qué haces aquí?─le pregunto, intentando escucharla decir lo que ocurrió en voz alta. Estoy listo y predispuesto a verla partirse en mil pedazos frente a mis ojos y sujetarla mientras lo hace.

─No me mires.─es en cambio su respuesta. Tal vez es mi naturaleza, o tal vez es la naturaleza de todos los hombres en sí, pero mientras torpemente intenta taparse le recorro el cuerpo con mis ojos. Veo el desastre que dejó detrás McLaggen y como se manifiesta en un grueso hilo de color blanco perlado naciendo del punto entre sus piernas y rodando lentamente por el interior de su muslo, en dirección a su pantorrilla.

─Suéltate─le ordeno con asco. Sé que está diciendo presente esa típica expresión en mi rostro, pero le muevo las manos, mientras me dispongo a taparla. Le acomodo el sujetador y le prendo los botones. Uso su sweater para limpiarle la piel de su pierna y el lugar entre las mismas antes de bajarle la falda y subirle la ropa interior. Sé que tiene que estar por reaccionar y espero pacientemente a que ocurra.

Me mira de una manera que no se supone que alguien mire a otra persona. Me mira con miedo y fascinación. Me mira como si fuera menos que yo, o yo más que ella. No me mira de manera desafiante o molesta como siempre lo hace, ni siquiera de esa manera que tanta bronca me da, y es cuando entre el caramelo de sus ojos destella cierta pena. A veces siente pena por mi, cuando es ella la que acaban de violar en un rincón sucio y oscuro de Hogwarts y ni siquiera le dejaron conservar las memorias.

Me debato irme y no hacérselo saber. Algunas mujeres deben elegir no saber. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Pero ella no es ese tipo de mujer. Ella es el tipo de mujer que quiere saber. Es el tipo de mujer que busca venganza y yo soy el tipo de escoria que busca sacar ventaja de todo. Yo le daré su venganza y ella me ayudará a resolver el último acertijo cuya respuesta me es tan esquiva.

─¿Malfoy qué haces aquí?─me pregunta desorientada, mientras recorre su cuerpo con sus manos. Por supuesto que se siente diferente. Por las pequeñas gotas rojas en el suelo, fue su primera vez. Su sexo debe estar ardiendo y en el peor de los sentidos. Porque si McLaggen fue capaz de violarla, no creo que se haya tomado el trabajo de ser suave y gentil. ─¿Por qué me duele?─se pregunta a ella misma, cerrando los ojos en una mueca de dolor.

─¿Estás lista para la verdad?─le pregunto alejándome de ella con dos pasos hacia atrás. El marrón de sus ojos está alterado, mientras que el caramelo procura demostrar valentía.

─No entiendo─dice con bronca, comenzando a avanzar en dirección a la enorme escalera de mármol.

─Te violaron.─frena al instante, provocando que la inercia lleve la mitad de su cuerpo hacia delante.

─¿Qué me dijiste?─pregunta comenzando a alterarse. Los ojos marrones ahora más cristalinos.

─Te violaron─repito de manera determinante. Sueno frío y seco como la porquería que soy. Mi padre me enseñó que las peores cosas de la vida hay que decirlas sin dar vuelta. No sirve de nada pellizcar la costra hasta que se salga, hay que tirar de manera rápida y definitiva. ─Te violó Cormac McLaggen contra esta pared menos de diez minutos atrás y si quieres, Granger, te puedo ayudar a matarlo esta noche y que nadie se entere─el rostro de ella se gira de manera tan veloz, que temo que se haya quebrado el cuello. No es porque su muerte me provoque congoja, es porque su muerte anula su cerebro y su cerebro necesito.

Comienzo a pensar que no me va a responder. Probablemente esté intentando procesar que acaba de tener sexo por primera vez en su vida, con alguien tan vil como Cormac McLaggen, sin su consentimiento y sin siquiera recordarlo. Debe estar pensando que hace menos de quince minutos él estuvo dentro de ella y que esa humedad cálida que está sintiendo entre sus piernas, es el residuo que le recuerda lo bien que él la pasó.

Espero que se quiebre. Espero que grite de manera desgarradora mientras procura conciliar el dolor dentro de su cuerpo en un cajón cerrado con llave, o al menos lo suficientemente contenido que le permita estar en pie. Cuando pasan los segundos y sus ojos marrones sólo están clavados en los míos sin decir nada, espero que tome su varita y me lance una maldición asesina. También puede ser que me quiera petrificar y entregar a las manos de Dumbledore para que eche mi trasero fuera de ese castillo antes de que yo pueda pronunciar _mortífago._

Es Hermione Granger. Es todo lo que odio en otro ser humano y como tal contesta exactamente lo que quiero oír, haciéndome odiarla un poco más.

─De acuerdo.─es un susurro y sus pies la están haciendo avanzar en mi dirección. Su brazo extendido en mi dirección y su mano ofrecida en un gesto que me dice que estamos cerrando un trato. ─¿Qué quieres a cambio?─me pregunta porque me conoce, porque sabe que no hago nada por el simple cariño de mi corazón. ─no me importa lo que quieras, te voy a decir que si, porque quiero matarlo─no hay un vestigio de duda en su voz y así como la odio con cada fibra de mi ser, pienso que bajo cualquier otra circunstancia de vida, donde nuestras realidades fueran diferentes, besaría el mismísimo suelo donde camina y elevaría una plegaria a Merlín todas las noches para que me de el privilegio de familiarizarme con todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

─¿Sabes algo de los armarios evanescentes?─ella asiente como la condenada buena alumna que es.

─¿Necesitas reparar el que está en Hogwarts, verdad?─siento ganas de escupirle la cara, por saber siempre todo. Siento ganas de empujarla contra la pared y decirle que se las arregle como pueda, porque por su estúpida capacidad de saber siempre todo lo que ocurre, mi padre me tortura desde que tengo once años. Porque una asquerosa sangre sucia está antes que yo en la lista de mejor promedio. Lo que él no entiende, lo que mi padre no entiende, es que no es una sangre sucia la que está antes que yo en el promedio, es Hermione Granger. ─¿Donde lo tienes?─pregunta probablemente al ver que no respondo. ─El gemelo está en Borgin y Burkes─asiento, porque no tiene sentido mentir.

─En la sala de los menesteres─ella asiente lentamente.

─No me importa que quieras hacer. No me importa que tarea te dio Voldemort.

─¡No digas su nombre, asquerosa sangre sucia!─espero escucharla decir que el trato se acabó, pero se queda estática, esperando que termine con mi exabrupto.

─Me ayudas a matarlo y que nadie lo sepa. Te ayudo con tu armario y tú me borras la memoria. No quiero recordar nada. Nada de él, nada de ti y nada lo que ayudarte va a producir.

─¿Eres tan cobarde que quieres salir impune?─pregunto, por más que no creo que sea cobarde, todo lo contrario. Es una condenada Gryffindor después de todo.

─si─contesta sin gastar un segundo de más.

─Tienes un trato, Granger.


	2. Enséñame a Pensar

_**N/A:** ¡Buenas!_

 _He aquí la resolución de esta pequeña historia._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado en la primera parte. Han sido de lo más agradables y me llenan de felicidad._

 _Espero que la resolución sea de su agrado._

 _Como siempre les recuerdo que si tienen ganas y tiempo, me dejen su opinión, sus sensaciones o lo que sea. Un escritor vive de la devolución de quienes lo leen y por más que no sea escritora, soy un intento de una por lo que la regla también se aplica._

 ** _En fin, muchas gracias,_**

 ** _Albertina_**

* * *

 **IMPUNE**

* * *

Puedo ver sus piernas temblar mientras hacen su camino hacia la planta alta. Nunca he estado rompiendo las reglas con Hermione Granger a mi lado, pero parece muy poco afectada con la idea de que nos atrapen. Avanza por la mitad del camino, su mano sujeta su varita con tanta fuerza que puedo ver sus nudillos blancos y su espalda rígida. Es la perfecta amalgama entre decisión y pánico.

Me debato entre decirle algo o seguir avanzando a su lado en silencio. Creo imaginar los pensamientos que le están habitando en la mente, pero enseguida recuerdo que es el susurro de la marca en mi brazo. Al llegar al final del pasillo volteo a la izquierda en dirección a las escaleras. Para suerte de ambos es de noche y no suelen moverse demasiado. Necesitamos llegar al quinto piso.

─¿A dónde me llevas?─me pregunta, concentrando sus ojos marrones en los míos. Hay tanta decisión en el caramelo que siento un líquido amargo empapado de envidia subir por mi garganta. Hermione Granger parece haber sido diseñada para ser mi antítesis en todas las cosas en las que soy carente y patético.

─Está en el baño de los prefectos─respondo, procurando guardarme cualquier comentario picando la punta de mi lengua y rogando salir para destrozarla en millones de pedazos. Porque eso hacemos los cobardes. Atacamos para conciliar toda la mierda que tenemos dentro y toda la inseguridad que avanza y nos carcome como el más violento de los tumores.

Comienzo a pensar que me va a contradecir, o que va a echarse hacia atrás, porque se queda estática en su lugar. Tal vez está cayendo en consideración que está por quitarle la vida a otra persona con Draco Malfoy como cómplice. Pienso que si alguien tiene que tener un compañero para cometer un crimen, soy bastante elegible para la labor. Estoy bañado en inmoralidad y me enorgullezco en ser capaz de mantener mi vida tan privada que el molino de los rumores está lleno de incertidumbre y ridiculez.

─No sabemos la contraseña.─me dice mirándome desorientada, dejando que el pánico gane la batalla por un momento. Sonrío con asco y cierto orgullo, porque he aquí uno de las pocas veces en mi vida en las que sé algo que Hermione Granger no.

─Tú no la sabrás.─la contradigo retomando mis avances hacia las escaleras. Una vez más espero el reproche, espero el arrepentimiento, espero cualquier cosa menos que retome su avance a mi lado y en silencio llegue conmigo al quinto piso. No sé porque quiero contarle detalles. No sé porque hay un cosquilleo en mi interior que me revuelve el estomago y me pide a gritos que la impresione. ─Me la reveló Myrtle la llorona. Sé muchos secretos de este castillo, Granger y aunque no lo creas, un fantasma es mi fuente.─ella asiente sin ningún tipo de interés mientras la veo recorrer las diferentes estatuas alineadas en la pared del quinto piso.

Quiero insultarla por no prestarme atención. A veces pienso que soy un condenado histérico, porque la odio, la detesto con todo mi ser, pero aún así quiero su atención y su aprobación. Soy como un niño necesitado que corre delante de su padre y espera escuchar que no hay niño más rápido y más ágil en el mundo que él, por más que sea pura mierda. Estoy al borde de decir algo cuando ella me interrumpe sacándome de mi propio pensamiento.

─Ahí está la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y esta es la cuarta puerta a la izquierda.─me explica como si fuera estúpido, como si no pudiera encontrar el baño de los prefectos sin ayuda de ella. Desde que tengo quince años que me he follado cada prefecta que ha habido, justamente en ese mismo lugar.

Siento ganas de escupirle que Corilina McWadd de Ravenclaw, mientras nos estábamos bañando juntos me empujó contra la pared y sin aviso metió mi miembro dentro de ella. Fue mi primera vez y la hice gemir como si hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo. Desde aquella vez que el sexo es cotidiano y que perdió el glamour mucho antes de que se me cruce la idea de considerarlo romántico. Es rápido, es sucio, es pegajoso y húmedo y te hace sentir en el mismo paraíso en esos segundos que dura un orgasmo. Después son dos personas sin ropa, con todos los defectos a la vista y la aplastante realidad de que todo lo bueno es efímero, riéndose directamente en tu cara.

En mi mente aparece el recuerdo de porque estamos ahí en primer lugar y como el condenado cobarde que soy, elijo guardarme mi revelación. Dudo que Hermione Granger quiera oír hablar de sexo, mucho menos del mío. En cambio abro la boca y digo la última contraseña vigente. La puerta nos da la bienvenida como si tuviéramos permiso de estar allí.

─Gracias─susurra a mi lado, mientras nos adentramos en el interior del baño.

Se pueden escuchar los grifos dejando correr el agua. Imagino que si fuera otra circunstancia, ella podría tardar un momento en quedar maravillada por la plomería que presenta el lugar. Con las decenas de grifos de oro y la amplia colección de gemas preciosas decorando cada uno. El agua provee un espectáculo mágico en sí mismo, con la espuma, el aroma y el constante cambio en los colores como si fuera un arco-iris eligiendo su repertorio para la próxima vez que llueva.

Los ojos de Hermione Granger no están interesados en la belleza, están totalmente concentrados en la miseria. Veo el marrón ardiendo de furia, mientras concentra toda su atención en la patética figura descansando con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás. La muy escoria luce genuinamente relajado, mientras borra de su cuerpo la evidencia del asco protagonizado. Miro de manera más concentrada y noto que su cuerpo tiene cierto movimiento. Es de su brazo, el cual se eleva y desciende lentamente mientras se pierde debajo del agua. No tengo que correr la espuma para saber que se está masturbando, como si tuviera necesidad de acabar una vez más. Uno pensaría que violar a alguien provee espectáculo suficiente para el resto del día.

─ _Acuamentis Incantatem._ ─el susurro viene de la voz a mi lado y es ahí que noto a Granger, varita elevada y mirada asesina en pleno despliegue. Lo va a matar, lo va a matar sin pedir explicaciones, sin soltar acusaciones y sin rodeos. Enseguida me doy cuenta que si ella no puede, yo tampoco lo haré, porque soy tan cobarde que me tiemblan los huesos de sólo pensar que tengo en mis manos el poder de lastimar a otra persona de esa manera. No importa cuanto lo merezca.

Veo el agua de la bañera elevarse de la misma, antes de comenzar a tomar forma en una bola. Es una esfera absoluta de agua color lavanda, controlada con la precisión de alguien cuya habilidad mágica excede la de los meros mortales. Sé que si la empujo, o le grito, su concentración se romperá y todo su esfuerzo se irá por el drenaje. Pero no le digo nada, ni la interrumpo, porque estoy maravillado y porque no me animo.

Tardo instantes en darme cuenta que Cormac McLaggen está dentro de dicha bola de agua. Justo en el centro. No importa cuanto intente nadar hacia la superficie, no se mueve ni un centímetro. Sus ojos están prácticamente desorbitados, mientras sus extremidades se sacuden violentamente. No sé si me está pidiendo ayuda o si simplemente está comenzando a entender lo que le va a ocurrir en los próximos minutos, pero lo único que hago es mirarlo. Rompo contacto con él cuando veo el brazo de ella moverse. Es un gesto un tanto teatral y pienso que luce completamente estúpida haciéndolo. Me da vergüenza el no haberme dado cuenta que ella no hace las cosas porque sí, y cuando veo todas las sales de baño comenzar a hacer su camino por el aire y en dirección a la enorme bola de agua es que me doy cuenta lo que está ocurriendo.

Va a salar el agua, para matarlo de la manera más dolorosa que se le ocurre.

McLaggen lo ve, y su cuerpo se sacude con aún más bronca. El poco aire que tiene guardado en sus pulmones se tiene que estar por acabar y cuando inevitablemente inhale agua, esta entrará empapada en sal, quemándole su interior con fiereza. Nunca lo experimenté, pero el sólo intento de atreverme a imaginar estar en su situación me lleva al borde de mojar mi ropa interior.

Hermione Granger lo está mirando fijo. Está concentrada en cada detalle. Parece una esponja, dispuesta a absorber cada detalle de como muere la escoria que la violó menos de una hora atrás. No puedo entrar en su mente, pero la imagino visualizandolo en su interior, la imagino concentrándose en el sentimiento húmedo entre sus piernas que va a tener ahí por días, porque como buen hijo de puta le acabó adentro. La imagino sintiendo la saliva seca alrededor de su seno y el dolor en su centro, recuerdo de que perdió su primera vez de la manera más horrorosa que una mujer puede hacerlo.

No sé cuántos minutos pasan, pero eventualmente ahí está, totalmente estático en el interior de esa enorme bola de agua lila. Pienso que va a dejar ir, pero no lo hace. Sigue concentrada en su varita y en su hechizo. Ver la resistencia mágica que tiene me llena de bronca y de asco y como sé que su cometido está cumplido, la empujo hacia un costado como la reverenda mierda que soy. Ella se tambalea y el agua, junto con el cuerpo de McLaggen caen contra el suelo con un fuerte ruido. El cuerpo de él da contra varias de las canillas de oro alineadas alrededor de la pileta y el cadáver queda deformado, en una posición extraña contra el suelo de mármol.

─Eres una mierda.─me recuerda ella sin mosquearse, antes de avanzar hacia donde se encuentra su víctima. Yo la sigo, para acabar contemplando el cuerpo hinchado de McLaggen. Los ojos están abiertos y aún destilan pánico. Su figura está deformada del agua que inhaló y sus labios lucen violeta y dos veces su tamaño normal. Cuando veo sus fosas nasales y el borde rosado que demuestra irritación recuerdo la sal y cuando volteo a verla, ella está sonriendo de la misma manera que lo hace cuando saca la mejor nota en un examen. Matar a McLaggen era su tarea y como la condenada niña prodigio que es, fue y la cumplió con mérito extra.

─Gracioso que me llames una mierda a mi, Granger─comento con entretenimiento. ─Eres tú la que acaba de asesinar a alguien.─ella eleva el hombro en un gesto petulante e infantil. Imagino que me producirá asco y bronca, como todo lo que ella hace, pero a cambio siento menos lugar disponible a la altura de mi pantalón. Concluyo que si sigue actuando de esa manera, terminaré con la silueta del cierre marcada de manera permanente en mi miembro. Quisiera culpar a las hormonas, pero no son azarosas, son por ella. Acepto que Hermione Granger me calienta. Me calienta todo lo que es, todo lo que simboliza y todo lo que hace. Y que si tuviera valentía ilimitada o tal vez estupidez infinita, le propondría que se arrodille frente a mi y que me deje descubrir cómo se siente la humedad de su boca cuando la lleno con mi miembro, en especial cómo se siente su lengua recorriendo la totalidad del mismo.

─¿Vas a cumplir tu parte del trato?─me pregunta de manera desafiante, mientras mueve su varita y levita el cuerpo inerte y desnudo de Cormac McLaggen.

─¿Cómo no? Eres patética, Granger.─pocas mentiras tan grandes han sido habladas alguna vez ─No creo que puedas hacer algo sin mi.─ella no dice nada y a cambio le señalo la salida.

─¿Al séptimo piso, verdad?─me pregunta, como si hubiera alguna oportunidad de que le responda que no. Como si hubiera alguna condenada oportunidad de que ella esté equivocada. Es mi turno de asentir y ella sale delante mio, con el cadáver flotando a su lado, de la misma manera que uno llevaría una bolsa de patatas luego de ir al mercado.

El camino es tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. Estoy empezando a pensar que ella ya se ha hecho con la vida de personas en ocasiones previas, porque la tranquilidad en toda su silueta es imponente. Enseguida concluyo que no hace falta que lo haya hecho antes, porque es Hermione Granger y la muy asquerosa es brillante en todo lo que hace. En lo único que falla es en la nefasta misión que se ha propuesto de liberar a los elfos domésticos, ni siquiera ella es capaz de destrozar años de tradición.

Arribamos al séptimo piso y caminamos en silencio hasta el tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado y concentrando toda mi disposición en abrir la sala de los menesteres donde descansa el intrincado armario. La escucho elevar su pie y chocar la punta del mismo una y otra vez sobre la piedra. Es un gesto impaciente y me imagino empujándola por el agujero de las escaleras, sólo para que deje de atormentarme.

La puerta de la sala de los menesteres se aparece frente a nosotros y paso yo antes que ella, obligándola a tener que cerrar detrás suyo. Sonrío como si acabara de ganar la copa de las casas, porque son pequeñas y patéticas victorias como aquellas las que puedo disfrutar sobre Hermione Granger. Las importantes, las grandes victorias nunca las consigo yo.

─Sígueme─demando, mientras comienzo a avanzar por las filas y filas de objetos apilados que han dejado antiguos estudiantes de Hogwarts antes de partir. No la veo, pero la escucho acatar mi orden. Espero que me pregunte algo, pero los segundos que transcurren son en silencio y como la persona patética y débil que soy, me quiebro y termino soltando más de lo debido en beneficio suyo. ─Lo he reparado en su gran mayoría.─intento alardear, por más que sé que no la impresionará. ─El único problema sigue siendo conseguir que lo que envío vivo, llegue vivo.─una vez más ella no responde, por más que sigue avanzando.

Estoy empezando a pensar que hay algo que no está del todo bien. Arribamos a la locación del ropero. Está cubierto por una gruesa alfombra vieja y polvorienta, como siempre lo dejo. Voy a voltear, para escupirle en la cara que parezca viva y no un zombie, cuando la veo. Primero es su postura, rígida en dirección mía. Después veo el cadáver de McLaggen, tranquilo en el suelo y después veo la punta de su varita, alineada de manera que cualquier hechizo, dé en el centro de mi cuerpo.

Quiero reaccionar, pero es ella y es demasiado rápida, o tal vez yo soy demasiado lento. Antes de que pueda entender porque está ocurriendo lo que está ocurriendo, la escucho murmurar un hechizo y un grueso rayo golpea mi pecho con la precisión de un dardo alcanzando el centro de una diana. Noto el efecto primero en mi extremidades y luego en el resto de mi figura, antes de caer hacia atrás estático como una roca. Es un _P_ _retrificus_ _T_ _otalus_. Hermione Granger me ha inmovilizado y estoy a su completa merced.

La veo mover sus piernas, que aún siguen temblando. No sé si es de nervios, de adrenalina o de pánico. Pienso que me va a patear la cara, de la misma manera que yo le hice a su adorado amigo. Es Hermione Granger y una vez más me hace sentir ira dentro mío cuando responde de la única manera que no contemplo. Todo su cuerpo desciende hacia abajo, y termina encontrando asiento, con una pierna a cada lado de mi figura y su trasero apoyado en mi abdomen. Es la posición de un amante que toma control en el dormitorio. Si mi cuerpo me respondiera estaría duro como el acero, mientras la imagino donde está, sin ropa, con sus manos en mi pecho y las mías cerradas alrededor de los suyos. Con su cadera elevándose y descendiendo una y otra vez, hasta que no aguante más y la mía se eleve a encontrarla a mitad de camino, chocando piel contra piel con bronca y desesperación.

─Ya te debes haber dado cuenta que nunca tuve intención de cumplir mi parte del trato─susurra, y como patética villana que es suena con el corazón roto. Quiero decirle que soy un mortífago, que no se sienta triste porque una vez más está haciendo lo correcto. ─Voy a entrar a tu mente y te voy a cambiar los recuerdos. Voy a entrar a tu mente y te voy a volver el culpable de la muerte de McLaggen y así Hogwarts se librará de dos escorias en una sola noche.─si pudiera moverme asentiría con la fascinación que estoy sintiendo por ella en este instante.

Su brazo se eleva de manera que la punta de su varita queda enfrentando mi frente. En verdad lo que está enfrentando en mi cerebro. Mi mente. Que sea rápido, que ponga allí lo que desee y que borre de allí lo que desee. Porque si tengo a ella de oponente sé que no puedo ganar. Ella es mejor que yo. Simplemente lo es. Lo sé desde que tengo once años y no importa la cantidad de pureza que empape mi sangre, una hija de muggles me supera en todos los aspectos que un ser humano puede superar a otro.

─Legeremens.

Nunca había tenido a alguien en mi cabeza, pero la puedo sentir en todos lados. Revisando mis recuerdos, mis sueños, mis fantasías. Es como si tuviera todo lo que alguna vez se pasó por mi mente separado en pequeños folios y ella tiene permiso de revisar cada uno de ellos. Arranca con mi infancia y avanza hacia delante en el tiempo. Ve las veces que lloré por culpa de mi padre, ve las veces que temblé de miedo, ve las veces que me sentí como una persona muy pequeña por culpa de ella, ve la envidia que le tengo a Potter, ve las veces que he estado con otras mujeres y las veces que he dicho que no. Ve todo, absolutamente todo. Ve mi plan para meter mortífagos en Hogwarts, ve mi ángulo y como McLaggen la viola, me ve vistiéndola y limpiándola. Me ve siendo sincero en el trato que hice con ella. Hermione Granger me ve.

─¿Dónde están las torturas?─pregunta y suena en iguales cantidades molesta y decepcionada. ─¡¿Dónde están las torturas?!─grita esta vez y por primera vez en la noche, veo grietas en la fachada de impasible que ha mostrado. ─¿Dónde están todas las ideas de como torturarme? ¿Dónde está el disfrute de ver como McLaggen me violaba? ¿Dónde está toda la mierda que siempre me profesas? Es asco, el desprecio, el sentido de superioridad… ¡¿Dónde mierda está, Malfoy?! Lo único que veo es a un niño patético y asustado que ni siquiera cree en la superioridad de la sangre. No se supone que seas así, se supone que seas una reverenda mierda─suena agotada. Sin aire en los pulmones y al borde del llanto.

Si pudiera expresarme le diría que lo soy. Que soy una mierda y una escoria y que tiene todo el derecho de arruinarme la mente para siempre. Pero ella está llorando y yo estoy petrificado debajo suyo.

─Se suponía que hacerte el culpable fuera lo correcto y fácil─suena como si estuviera intentando explicarme. ─Pero estás tan asustado como el resto de nosotros.─no la puedo contradecir, porque estoy aterrado.

La veo dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el mío. Hacerse un pequeño bollo y enterrar su rostro en mi pecho. Veo como su esbelta figura se sacude lentamente mientras llora. Hermione Granger está llorando sobre mi, como si mi presencia ofreciera algún tipo de apoyo. Eventualmente vuelve a moverse y creo que está pensando que se acabará el efecto de su hechizo.

─Te tengo que cambiar los recuerdos, pero no te voy a dejar solo─vuelve a sonar como que me está explicando algo. Como si fuera un niño estúpido y ella mi maestra. ─Te voy a ayudar como me ayudaste tú esta noche y entonces no te deberé nada, Malfoy─sigo estático debajo de ella, deseando poder moverme. Deseando poder responderle, poder tocarla, poder hacer algo al respecto. ─Si no fueras tan cobarde y te hubieras animado a hacerte cargo de tus ideales, te hubiera encontrado bastante guapo, ¿Sabes? Porque lo eres.─Si pudiera moverme no sonreiría como el soberbio hijo de puta que soy, porque sé que no hace ese comentario al azar. Lo hace porque vio, fue testigo de todos los rincones en mi cabeza en los que me imagino besándola y follándola contra alguna superficie plana. Sabe que el que encuentra al otro hipnotizante soy yo. Sus palabras suenan cargadas de pena y de consuelo. El sentimiento que siempre suele tener conmigo.

No llego a siquiera sentir que el efecto del hechizo que me dio se está por ir, cuando la siento meterse en mi cabeza una vez más. Es rápido y lo primero que noto es que estoy mareado. Estoy mareado mientras me doy cuenta de donde estoy. Es la sala de los menesteres y Hermione Granger está sentada encima mio. Es hermosa, total y completamente hermosa y todavía no puedo creer que haya aceptado tener una cita conmigo. Será cuando esté todo bien y hayamos triunfado en la guerra.

─¿No deberíamos tener esa cita primero, antes de pasar a esta parte?─le pregunto tomando su cadera con mis manos.

La erección de mi miembro es inmediata y no me cabe duda, que ella está sintiendo la dureza y rigidez entre sus piernas. Se ríe de una manera extraña, parece dolida y la lágrima que se limpia con la palma de su mano acompaña mi sensación. Mi disposición cambia rápidamente, porque la mujer enfrente a mi es mi confidente y por quien daría la vida. No puedo soportar verla llorar ni por un segundo.

─¿Crees que soy linda?─me pregunta antes de romper en llanto. Es brillante, es la bruja más brillante de nuestra edad, pero puede ser francamente estúpida cuando hace preguntas como esas.

─Eres condenadamente hermosa, Granger─respondo sin dudarlo.

La veo reír de esa misma manera una vez más, antes de ponerse de pie y extenderme una mano para que quede de pie yo también. Hay algo tirado en el suelo, debajo de una gruesa y polvorienta alfombra. Estoy por preguntar cuando ella me dice que es algo olvidado por los alumnos de Hogwarts y que debe quedar así. A mi lado está el armario evanescente y recuerdo que estoy por traicionar a los mortífagos y a toda la mierda que mis padres me han hecho enfrentar. Están bajo amenaza, pues que lidien con las consecuencias, la supremacía de la sangre son sus ideales, no los míos.

─Vamos, Draco, tenemos que ir a contarle todo lo que está por ocurrir a Dumbledore.─ asiento con lentitud, porque estoy aterrado. Pero la tengo a ella a mi lado, quien ha estado allí desde segundo año cuando se dio cuenta que yo le di la respuesta que era lo que habitaba en la cámara de los secretos. Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en contra suyo, sino de su lado.

Estiro mi brazo al costado y entrelazo mis dedos con los de ella. La veo soltar una lágrima más antes de que sus pequeña mano sujete la mía con aún más fuerza.


End file.
